Riku Hatchet
Riku is a whole new type of man. This is not meant in a good way, at seventeen he is as a reacuring enemy and rival to Sheryl Nolen. He is obessed with Ghost in a creepy stalker kind of way and desires to kill Dean, the boy Sheryl has a crush on, to torment her. Life before Wackyland It’s unknown where in Wackyland Riku comes from but where ever it is does not matter since it’s probably all poppycock and lies. He admits he has no connection with his parents and its unknown if they are even alive. With his psycho tendencies no one really wants to know. Although, unaware to everyone Riku was once a peaceful and loving boy. Exiled Timeline When he came to the Wackyland mainland he began construction of a lab for his personal use, as the construction occurred he heard the any grand adventures of Petal and his friends but most often Minawa’s endeavors. He wanted to be a hero and praised like they were, so once his lab was completed he began to make designs for a Time Machine to repair terrible acts in the past for a better world. One day Sheryl Nolen found his lab while exploring the seas. He gladly showed her around his lab and she told him stories about things going outside the labs as time went on and the closer they became she told stories about her friends. Some how the two fell in love and he would care for her when Pan would attack her. He one day invited her to work with him build his machine. They told eachother their secrets, he was a cyborg that retained its human soul and that she was an ameliite, this did not bring fear or disgust to the other, making them belive they were ment to be and yet... they began to drift. Sheryl began to feel for another boy, Dean and she most often day dreamed about him, she would never admit it to Riku and told him she was just fine. He slowly became annyoed at all the secrets Sheryl was hiding until she approcahed himand told him she was breaking up with him in favor of Dean. Shortly following the break up he scumbled to madness and insanity, remembering a few names, Sheryl, Dean and Ghost. He decided he would become the hero he wanted while ruining Sheryl's life in the process by torturing her and taking the life of Dean, may it be before her eyes or not. Riku chose to rewrite time using his machine. Wackyland Fouding to Pre-Quest for Ballz He was sent back back in time to where he first fouded his lab and this time he began to draft desgins for a Candy Zombie machine. He knew he could not be caught this time around, if he was his plans to be a hero would be crushed, so he started to find ladies and manipulated them into doing the work for him. He would send them off to find items for needed some became too attached to him for his liking or caught onto Riku and he killed them off after brutally beating them. Also durring this time he began his research on Sheryl's old friends, mainly Ghost and developed an obsesson for her and wanted her to belong to him. About a year after Minawa’s death Riku found his Sheryl in an alleyway, after killing off his previous ‘assistant’ she became his new one and unknowingly his patsy, giving her food and money as a bribe to help him. Sheryl quickly agreed and worked for Riku, she developed a crush and was completely loyal to him until she figured out what he was doing, and she smashed a major component of the machine. Enraged, Riku threw her around like some rag doll but she didn’t give it up. She left him with a scar above his left eye and to the side of his head. The battle ended when Riku threw her into one of his computers, giving her serious head trauma, he assumed she was dead and decided he would incinerate the body; he stripped her down and placed her in a metal box. Life said eff you and the lashing of psychic energy sent him flying and the box vanished. Pre-Candy Zombies Sometime later he discovered Sheryl, who went under the name Pixie for a short amount of time of tQfB, had aided the Wackylanders on a quest to get the Dragonballs, although they never got what they were hoping for they did manage to prevent misuse of the wished, hailing them as heroes. Riku was beyond pissed but his machine was nearly complete and he would have all he wanted soon enough. All of it. Candy Zombies He kidnapped Sheryl and kept her chained up in a cell while he set off the Candy Zombie machine and began to fulfill the role of a hero, or at least in his head. He pretended to be good, and befriended the Wackylanders; his creepy, stalker like crush/obsession on Ghost shined proudly. (Woop woop.) He wanted to make her his queen when he ruled over Wackyland, when she said she’d rather die than be with him he smiled and stated he would bring her back from the dead and make her the perfect girlfriend. Riku has also made quite a few deals with Nina in the Horse Ass Saloon, getting all sorts of info on things, probably about Ghost creep. Nina has taken a liking to him, most possibly because he pushes her away, seems alluring and causes physical harm to her. And so she’s green with envy for Ghost. He later had a meeting with Nance to help her with whatever her issue was, he didn’t really care for it and was given a clone of Ghost as the real Ghost as payment for helping them. He apparently married the clone within a few hours but quickly caught on it was a fake and treated the whole scenario as if it was a wedding rehearsal. When unable to solve Nancy and Nathan’s issue he killed the clone. Nathan was enraged, believing that Riku was lying about not knowing what to do to help his sister and him, attacked Riku and set off the bomb in the clone. This heavily hurt Riku and in spite he upped the power of the zombies. In the final confrontation he told Ghost his plan in full, as according to his calculations they would die and he would be the hero. He decided he would take Ghost with him and alter her memories to make her his girlfriend and believe he was a hero so she wouldn’t tell the media what really happened. He was about to leave when Sheryl came out of the elevator leading to the prisoner cells and smashed a robot energy core in his face, severely burning him and leaving him blind, proving that she wasn’t dead despite the fact she hasn’t eaten in a week and was electrocuted if she struggled, which happened a lot. Riku got his ass handed by everyone and he fled, unfortunately leaving Ghost behind but at least he shanked Sheryl. They ended up living, his dream of being a hero was crushed when he was branded as a villain, making him harbor an even more intense hate for Sheryl. He excaped and made it to the Forest of Confusion, where he had apparently left tons of machenery for some sort of backup plan. Other Info *Riku's name is dererived from Riku of Kingdom Hearts *Although the Riku we have come to hate comes from an alpha timeline that means there's the possiblity there is a Riku from this timeline living somewhere else. Category:Villain